Training Wheels
by CatsWithBigBows
Summary: James and Sofia find out that Cedric doesn't know how to ride a bike. When Cedric attempts to ride one, he fails a few times and begins to lose interest. Will the two siblings remind him of a certain saying that the sorcerer taught them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First

EDIT: Luiz4200 pointed out something important. This does contradict the episode 'Two Princesses and A Baby' where bicycles weren't invented until James' birthday. I didn't really think about that while writing this, but since this is just a story, just pretend they've been around for a while. ;)

Training Wheels

Prince James whirled around on his new bike, showing Princess Sofia and the royal sorcerer, Cedric, all the neat tricks he could do. The two friends watched the boy in amazement as he did tricks like standing up while riding, pedaling backwards, and even making the bike glide on one wheel. It was like watching a show at the circus, something Sofia loved to see.

"Hey, James, could I have a turn on your bike once you're done?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Sure, just let me do one more trick," James said as he attempted to get his bike to flip in the air. However, the poor boy didn't quite succeed and Cedric had to use his wand, so James wouldn't hurt himself.

James chuckled, "Thanks, Cedric. That was a close one!" He handed Sofia his bike and helmet. "Just be careful, okay? The tricks I do are kind of dangerous, but that's why I like them!"

Sofia grinned and promised, "I'll be careful, James. I wasn't going to do the tricks though. That's too dangerous for me, but maybe one day, you can teach me." She fastened her helmet to her head and got on the bike, then turned to Cedric who was simply watching her. "Would you like a turn, Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer's head perked up at the sound of his name and shook his head violently. "Oh, that's kind of you, Sofia, but I don't know how to ride a bike," he stated, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" James exclaimed, glancing at Sofia who shot James one of her 'don't be mean' stares. "I mean, that's not a bad thing, but why haven't you learned yet? It's one of the easiest things to do!"

Cedric sighed, "I just never got to it when I was your age. I had more important things to do like learning spells and potions or helping my mummy around the kitchen, because father was always too 'busy' to help her." He began ranting about his childhood and Sofia could see the rage in his face, so she decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you let us teach you how to ride a bike?" She suggested, getting off the bike and taking her helmet off.

Again, Cedric shook his head, waving his hands away from the helmet and bike. "No, Princess, I will not get on a bike now. What's the point of getting on it anyway? Bikes are for children." He crossed his arms, refusing to let the two siblings persuade him into learning.

"That's not true!" James argued, "Bikes are for everyone. My parents ride them with me all the time. Besides, it's so much fun. Please, Cedric, you'll have fun, trust me!"

"No," the sorcerer said, looking away from them, but Sofia got right up in his personal space.

"Please, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia pleaded, making the most precious and innocent face she could make. "Please, please, please, please…"

The youngest princess continued to beg Cedric who rolled his eyes and tried to block out her pleading by covering his ears. However, her voice grew louder and James piped in, causing Cedric to groan at their bothersome behavior.

"Oh, fine!" Cedric gave in, sitting up, "As long as you two hush up."

The two siblings high-fived each other and went to get Cedric ready for his first lesson. Sofia placed the helmet on his head and strapped the helmet strap onto him. He winced in pain at the tightness of the helmet, then got on the bike. He immediately fell to the ground with the bike on top of him. The two teachers glimpsed at each other, guilty.

"Balancing is the key," James reminded Cedric as he helped him up. The sorcerer muttered a few things under his breath, then gave it a second go. He hopped on the bike and this time, he was able to stay up.

"Now, pedal!" Sofia exclaimed, holding onto Cedric's arm hoping to guide him in the right direction, "Use your feet and put them on the pedal and move them in a circular motion."

Cedric did as he was told and began pedaling and pedaling. Sofia let go of him and watched him pedal by himself down the path. She could hear him laughing, a thing Cedric normally doesn't do. His chortling soon switched to panicking; he was heading right towards a tree!

"Turn the handle bars!" James shouted, curling his fingers into a fist and pretended to hold and turn handle bars.

Sofia closed her eyes tight and yelled, "I can't watch!"

Poor Cedric couldn't hear them and he ran straight into the tree! "Merlin's mushrooms!" he wearily wailed, placing his hand to his head and massaged it.

James and Sofia raced to aid Cedric and untangled him from the bike. Cedric unsnapped the helmet and handed it to Sofia who gazed up at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, you two," Cedric confessed, patting them both on the head. "I just can't ride a bike. I think I'll just go to my workshop and…uh… never ride a bike again…"

Sofia frowned and protested, "But Mr. Cedric, I know you can do it, you just have to keep practicing. Please don't give up."

Cedric sighed, "That's a very kind thing to say, my dear, but I'm afraid I'm not cut out to be riding a bike." He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away defeated, but James wouldn't have him give up so easily.

"Hey, Cedric, weren't you the one who told us the Sorcerer's Secret?" James asked, running up to him. The sorcerer nodded his head, but didn't look into James' eyes. "You gotta keep trying 'til you get it right. It worked for us when it came to our magic and it will certainly work for you riding a bike!"

"James is right," Sofia concluded as she held the helmet in front of Cedric. "What do you say? Will you give it another try?"

Cedric looked down at the two royals and thought about it for a moment. He did tell them to never give up and if he gave up now, he would sound like a hypocrite. Besides, what could go wrong? The worst that could happen was him barging into a tree again and that wasn't too bad.

"Okay," he said, taking the helmet from Sofia's hands and secured it on his head, "I'll try again and I'll keep trying until I get it right…" he paused, "Or until I get too tired."

"That's the spirit!" James exclaimed and helped Cedric onto the bike again. He explained the turning mechanism on the bike, telling him to slightly turn it if he almost runs into a tree again.

Cedric took off again; he was a little shaky at first, mostly because he was nervous, but started building strength when he successfully dodged the same tree. Even though he was wobbling at times, he continued to push through. He was smiling and chuckling again; the two siblings grinned at seeing him so happy. They began to cheer him on, shouting 'Go Cedric/Go Mr. Cedric!'

Cedric began to get too excited about riding that he tried to do one of James' trick. This resulted in the sorcerer skidding off the bike and landing in the bushes. However, he brushed it off and stood up, picking the twigs and leaves out of his robe.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia wondered, concerned as she and James raced toward him.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Cedric said a little too excited, "In fact, I want to do that again."

All of them laughed, but James worriedly said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should just try to learn how to ride the bike first before the neat tricks. Once you get the hang of riding, I'll be sure to teach you."

"I suppose you're right," Cedric replied, jumping back on the bike, "Thank you…both of you." He smiled and took off, laughing.

* * *

Note: Cedric's really happy! This story wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be. I'm a really happy person but I don't like writing happy things? However, this one was so much fun to write. I have actually never ridden a bike, so I feel like Cedric lol. I believe this is the second time I've mentioned the Sorcerer's Secret in my stories. I just really like it, haha. :) Also, I don't know if this kind of story has already been written. I tried searching through here about Cedric riding a bike, but I couldn't find anything. So, if there is a story like this, I'm sorry if I stole your idea.


End file.
